


Where The Heart Is

by primreceded



Category: Supernatural RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-08
Updated: 2009-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	Where The Heart Is

**Title:** Where The Heart Is  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural RPS  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters are real, the story is fake. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Jared, Jensen (implied J2 but it's gen)  
 **Prompt:** #12 Hunger @ [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/spn_30snapshots/profile)[**spn_30snapshots**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/spn_30snapshots/) table [here](http://community.livejournal.com/county_lyne/8930.html#cutid2)  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **W/C:** 152  
 **A/N:** I'm just going to go ahead and label this thing a verse so I don't have to keep typing out every single story it comes after lol. So yeah, another little snapshot from the [Lake verse](http://community.livejournal.com/county_lyne/tag/lake+verse). It was going to be longer and involve some sexy tiems, but I ran out of uh... tiems. Tomorrow, maybe. Also lame title is lame, but I'm not good with them on short notice and I hate leaving things untitled, so. Annnyway.

They break for lunch at one. Between the two of them, Jared’s car and Jensen’s truck, they’re able to get most of Jared’s things piled into the middle of Jensen’s house. All that’s left is a dresser and television, but that can wait.

Jeff had needed to get to work, and would be gone for the rest of the day so Jared had said his goodbyes early. Jeff had pretended to cry and cling and just embarrass both himself and Jared until Jared had finally punched him and shoved him off, laughing. He‘s only fifteen minutes away but he knows he‘ll miss his brother.

Jared is sitting in the middle of Jensen‘s living room - their living room - amid boxes and Hefty bags full of clothes when Jensen comes back with a sack full of burgers and a tray of soda. Jared looks up at him and smiles, thrilled.

“Welcome home.”


End file.
